The Way You Look Tonight
by FeelMyBones
Summary: A Oneshot done to Michael Buble's The Way You Look Tonight. Tommy and Jude have been dating ever since her 18th birthday. After 3 years of dating, and one year of living together, Tommy has something important to ask her.


**Some day, when I'm awfully low**

Tommy sat on his black leather couch in the living room of his house, nervously fingering the box in the right pocket of his plaid pajama pants. His left leg bounced up and down in anticipation as he let out the deep breath he'd taken in moments before. Staring straight ahead of him into his blank television, he wiped the sweat that had formed on his left hand off on his pants. Something he was so sure of yesterday had suddenly become something that he wasn't so sure of at all anymore.

**When the world is cold**

Taking in another deep breath and slowly letting it out again, he removed his hand from his pocket and ran it through his messy brown hair. His mind was flooded with endless questions, questions that he didn't know the answers to, and that scared him. It scared him that he could completely give his heart away to one person to do with it what they please. It scared him that he had no control. Most of all, the fact that his heart could potentially be shattered into a thousand tiny pieces by the one person he'd ever cared for in his entire life, terrified him.

**I will feel a glow just thinking of you**

At the same time, it was the most invigorating feeling he'd ever had. Love. What used to be just some four letter word he'd carelessly toss around to get what he wanted, was now an emotion that consumed every inch of his body, inside and out. Love gave him a reason to smile, a reason to laugh, a reason to live and breathe and a reason to be the man he'd always wanted to be but thought he never could. He stopped all of his nervous fidgeting and smiled to himself as he sat back on the couch and got more comfortable. He was a man who was so in love with the woman of his dreams and he loved it. He loved being in love.

**And the way you look tonight**

His head snapped up and a smile spread across his face when his girlfriend of three years emerged from their bedroom. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of his boxers and an oversized t-shirt. She had the ability to take his breath away with one look, one smile, one word. He was captivated by everything that she was and everything that they could be together. She had his heart locked up in a cage and he'd happily thrown away the key.

**You're lovely, with your smile so warm**

She sauntered over to the couch and sat down next to him. Whenever she was near him, it made his heart beat just a little bit faster. She smiled lovingly at him as she scooted closer and his insides turned to mush. No matter how many thousands of times she'd flashed him that smile, he still got butterflies in his stomach every time he saw it.

**And your cheeks so soft **

He reached up and caressed her smooth cheek with his calloused hand. She was so soft, so caring, so perfect, and he was a rough, temperamental man who was far from perfect, but somehow, she still loved him. Placing her soft, smooth hand over his rough hand on her face, she smiled at him and whispered the word "hi". Looking lovingly into her deep blue eyes, he smiled and whispered it back. "Hi."

**There is nothing for me but to love you**

She let out a small laugh as she pulled him close to her and placed his arms around her. He would never get used to the feeling of her being in his arms, a feeling so warm, and so safe that he just wanted to hold her tight forever. Pulling her closer to him, he brought her head to his heart and softly ran his fingers up and down her arm. He leaned in close to her so that his lips were almost touching her ear and whispered "I love you." Three words. Three words that he'd said to her thousands of times before, but that never lost any of their meaning. He. Loved. Her. She tilted her head and looked up into his ocean blue eyes and said the words back. "I love you too." Four words. Four words she'd said back to him each of those thousands of times, but never ceased to make him feel like jumping up for joy. She. Loved. Him.

**And the way you look tonight**

"You're beautiful" he said honestly, looking down into her eyes. She let out a laugh and looked at him like he was crazy, which he was; crazy for her. "Tommy, my hair is a mess, I'm not wearing makeup, and I'm in your clothes. I am far from beautiful right now." Tommy shook his head, still smiling at her. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, no matter what you're wearing" he said honestly. She smiled up at him and snuggled closer to his body, never able to be close enough to him.

**With each word your tenderness grows**

"You are too much Quincy" she said, her face buried in his chest. Tommy let out a laugh and held her close to him. In truth, he would never be enough for her. He wondered every day how someone so beautiful, so amazing, so perfect could possibly love a mess like him. He blew so many chances and broke her heart more times than he could count, but she still loved him. She was still with him, and he thanked the heavens for that every day. "Mmm you smell good" she said as she snuggled closer to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

**Tearing my fears apart**

His right hand made it's way back to his right pocket and he fingered the velvet box again. He smiled to himself and removed his hand from his pocket. Every fear he had a few minutes ago had completely left his mind, and he was sure of the decision he'd made. He gently cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. "Have I told you that I love you?" he asked, resting his forehead on hers and gazing lovingly into her blue eyes.

**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose**

She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" she asked in return. "I do my best" he said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "You are so full of it Quincy." He smiled and pulled her into him. "You love it Harrison, and I love you" he said, tickling her sides, causing laughter to escape her mouth.

**Touches my foolish heart**

Tommy stopped tickling her and rested his head against her forehead again. He couldn't help but smile when she laughed. For some reason, knowing that he'd made her laugh made him feel happy, like he never wanted to stop smiling.

**Yes you're lovely, never, ever change**

"Promise me something" he said suddenly. Jude sat up and faced him, a concerned look on her face. "Anything Tommy." Tommy smiled and caressed the soft skin on her cheek again. "Promise me that nothing will ever change between us, that we'll always be like this." Jude smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his thigh. "Tommy, I'll always love you, and as long as you love me too, things will always be like this."

**Keep that breathless charm**

Tommy nodded his head and smiled at her, completely sure of what he was about to do. Suddenly, when she said that, every single doubt he'd ever had was completely wiped away, and he knew that they'd be okay, that they'd make it. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to his, kissing her lovingly.

**Won't you please arrange it?**

Jude wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer, kissing his lips. Tommy pulled away, his eyes still closed and whispered "I love you" again in her ear before kissing her again. He never wanted this moment to end, never wanted to stop kissing her, but he'd have to for a few minutes.

**'Cause I love you**

Pulling away from her, Tommy took a deep breath as he stood up off the couch. Jude gave him a confused look as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Tommy cleared his throat and got down on one knee in front of her and he eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. He reached up and took her hand in his. "Jude, you're my best friend, the love of my life, my everything. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening up the velvet box and holding it in front of her. Jude's hands flew to her mouth and she nodded her head frantically as tears began to run down her cheeks. "Yes Tommy, yes" she finally managed to say. Tommy smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her up to face him. "I love you" he said, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

**Just the way you look tonight**

"I love you too" she said, hugging him tightly. She pulled away slightly, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe you proposed to me while we are in our pajamas" she laughed, putting her arms around his neck. Tommy shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "Are you complaining?" he asked teasingly. "No" she laughed, shaking her head. Tommy smiled and kissed her lips again. He pulled away smiling and gazing into the eyes of his future wife.


End file.
